


stars

by sadie18



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 15 yrs old now??, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: richie and eddie have a sleepover, and richie doesn't like the curfew, but he certainly likes eddie





	stars

"Bill! Bev! Ben! Mike! Eddie!" Richie called out loudly. "Look at this tree! Look at it! It's  _begging_ to be climbed."

"Really?" Beverly walked over, curious, but was stopped by Bill grabbing her hand and gently pulling her back.

"C-c-curfew is soon. We're g-g-gonna be late if we don't leave now." He mumbled. Richie groaned, rolling his eyes behind his thick glasses. 

"I hate curfew! It's so early and stupid."

Eddie watched as Richie sighed, and gave the tree one last longing look. Eddie kinda wished Richie would look at him that way.

'No! _Nope, I didn't think that. Did I forget to take my pills? Yeah, I did, didn't I. It's Richie's fault-'_ Eddie's thoughts were cut off once again. By the objects of his thoughts. And affections.

"Eds! Guess what! Your mom has a late night at wherever she works. It's probably a strip club, see, everyone wants a piece of Mrs. K!" Richie ducked under Eddie's incoming fist, and giggled softly. "And you're sleeping over at mine tonight! All your pills are at the Tozier household." He announced grandly. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I want to spend a night with you, Trashmouth?" He fired back. "And don't call me Eds. You know I hate that."

Richie grinned broadly. "All the more reason to call you that, dear Eddie Spaghetti!" He ducked again as Eddie swung at him lightly.

Bill looked at them from a few meters back, hand in hand with Beverly. Mike and Ben had already biked off.

"Please tell me you can see how obvious it is." Beverly commented airily. Bill glanced at her, and followed her gaze to the two boys in front of them. 

"H-how obvious t-t-their little c-c-crushes on each other are?" He said. "Yes."

"R-Richie told me he l-liked boys and g-girls." Beverly looked at Bill, eyes alight.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious. He's obviously got the hots for Eddie, and Eddie's got the hots for him. But Richie's out and Eddie ain't." She replied.

They had reached their bikes, Richie and Eddie already mounted.

"See ya, Bill! See ya, Bev!" Richie said in one of his awful Southern accents. Eddie giggled quietly, earning a beaming smile from Richie. Bill and Beverly glanced at each other with a knowing look. 

"B-b-bye Richie. B-bye Eddie." Bill called after their retreating figures. Beverly waved, knowing that though they couldn't see her, she knew they still got it.

"Twenty bucks says Richie admits it to Eddie sometime this week." Beverly smirked at Bill.

"N-nah. N-no way. I accept." 

The two shook hands, and rode their bikes swiftly through the summer wind.

\--

"Get a shower, numbnuts. You stink." Eddie said, flopping onto Richie's bed with a sigh. Richie kinda loved how at home Eddie felt. He always wanted Eddie to be happy. And it made Richie happy that Eddie was happy when he was with Richie. 

"I stink? Yeah, like your mom's-" Richie was cut off as Eddie pulled him down onto the bed and slapped a hand onto his mouth. 

"Richie, that's  _gross!"_ Eddie groaned, getting up off of the bed. Richie blushed slightly, hoping Eddie wouldn't see.

"Well, if you ain't getting a shower, I am." He said. He tossed off his shirt and went to Richie's closet, looking for a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. "Honestly, Trashmouth, you're so  _tall._ " He pulled out Richie's smallest pair of pants and shirt, which was still much too large for him. And he strutted (STRUTTED!) to the bathroom.

"Don't miss me too much, shithead!" Eddie cackled. Richie gave a loud "fuck you!" He hoped his voice wan't shaky.

But he was so totally infatuated with one Eddie Kaspbrak. Very much so. 

He had every right to be totally shaken.

Richie was a boy of many honest (better known as  _tactless_ ) words, and keeping his feelings in check was  _killing him._  

He needed to do something about this or he was going to explode! Feelings weren't supposed to fester. They were meant to be free, free to roam the earth and create beauty or wreak havoc.

What wasn't there to love about Eddie Kaspbrak? His brown hair was really soft and fluffy, and Richie loved to pat it (though it drove Eddie  _crazy_ ); his annoying facts left Richie admiring how such a small boy (who was older than him, sadly) could hold so much  _useless_ information;his little dimples when Richie made him smile with a filthy joke; how his eyebrows creased when he swore in anger (which Richie took  _great_ delight in).

Eddie Kaspbrak was just  _adorable._

"What's going on in that fat head of yours?" Eddie said, towelling off his drippy hair as he walked out of the bathroom.

"No-nothing!" Richie replied quickly. "Just- just that Mom is making soup for dinner tonight."

Eddie moaned in delight, making Richie flinch. "I love Mrs. Tozier's soup! Let's go now!"

So yes, what wasn't there to love about Eddie Kaspbrak?

\--

"Thanks Mrs. Tozier!" Eddie called. Richie was dragging him up the stairs, his hand an iron grip. 

"Don't stay up too late, boys!" She shouted back. "I'll be checkin' on ya!"

Richie snorted. "Nah she won't. Cheers is on tonight." His hand was still clenched tightly around Eddie's.

"Where are we going, Richie?" Eddie inquired as they went up and up and up the stairs up into the attic.

"You'll see." He chimed. He suddenly jumped up, and Eddie was sure he was going to bump his head. But instead, he went right through a hole in the roof, and hoisted himself up.

"C'mon Eds." Richie whispered loudly. He pulled Eddie up and they huddled together.

"Now, look up."

Eddie looked up.

And what he saw was beautiful.

Thousands and millions and trillions and gajillions of stars twinkled in the sky, each brighter than the other. The moon shimmered in the dark night sky, lighting up the tiny town of Derry. 

"R-richie!" Eddie exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

Richie had not been focusing on the stars, a view he had seen plenty, but rather on the small teenage boy next to him. The stars and moon had shone onto his pale skin, and his eyes were lit with something Richie didn't know. He'd certainly wanted to find out.

"Yeah, I hadn't been up here in a while, so I only just found it a couple weeks ago. Mom and Dad don't know about it either. I love it here, though, especially when the nights are really clear, like tonight. I mean, it's Derry, so the sky's almost always clear, but I still love it-"

"Kiss me."

Richie looked at Eddie in shock. His eyes were fierce, but still lit with the unknown. 

"Do it, Tozier."

And he did.

It was quick, just a brush, but Richie had felt it like he felt the roof under his ass. 

"You're such a fucking idiot." Eddie said, afterwards, resting his forehead against Richie's, his big glasses low on his nose.

"Yeah, but I'm your fucking idiot."

Mrs. Tozier was infatuated with the most recent episode of Cheers, so of course she didn't see her two boys up staring at the stars, fingers tangled and lives now intertwined.


End file.
